1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to systems and methods for processing data, and more particularly to a system and a method for extracting feature data of dynamic objects.
2. Description of Related Art
Feature data extraction is very important for object detection. With good feature data extraction method, objects can be easily and accurately detected by small sets of information. For example, Gabor filter can be used for detection of edge of objects in figure, hence, it can be used to distinguish different objects in figure. However, most feature data extraction methods are static-information-based. That is, these methods only use static spatial information for feature data extraction. For dynamic objects, like flames, since they are time-varying, they cannot be easily detected by feature data extracted from static spatial information.